


My Girl

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [9]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Wedding Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: You're marrying your soulmate so, what more could you wish for? Well, a surprise is on its way.Written for a prompt I received on Tumblr (see end note)





	

This is the best day of your life.

 

Your wedding day.

 

Everything went according to plan; the ceremony, the vows, the reception, everything really. So now you're enjoying the few minutes of calm before it's time to cut the cake and get on with your first dance as a married couple with your soulmate, Taron.

 

He knows that you're a bit nervous about it so he's had his hand in yours under the table since he finished his meal. Squeezing it from time to time, conveying reassurance with this simple touch.

 

The constant buzz of conversations is suddenly broken by a voice in the mic.

 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the groomsmen have a surprise for our lucky couple. Taron, Y/N, could you please come sit at the edge of the dance-floor?" The DJ announces.

 

You look at Taron who just shrugs, seeming as clueless as you are about what this surprise could be. And you sit as the groomsmen take their places in front of you ready for their big number.

 

When the music starts, you can barely resist rolling your eyes and a giggle escapes you. These dummies have chosen to get crazy on Gangnam style and they're giving it their all! Plus, as soon as the music started, Taron jumped off his seat to join them in their madness. Well, so much for a surprise. This is a scene you could have witnessed on any given Saturday night at the local pub.

 

Except it doesn't last long. The music suddenly stops and the DJ addresses the groomsmen.

 

"Hold on, hold on guys, this is not what I saw you rehearse earlier. I know that you can do better than that for our lovely bride right here, yeah?"

 

The crowd cheers and whoops and the group gets back in place while someone tosses a mic to Taron. You just catch a glimpse of a wink on his part before the music starts again and this time it's a way different tune.

 

A short intro with a few dance steps and then Taron is singing to you, his friends acting as back-up dancers.

 

" _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._ _  
_ _When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._

 

_I guess you'd say_  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."

 

Listening to these sweet words, you can't help but smile, getting even more emotional than you were all day. Taron's deep and mellow voice getting through to your heart, carrying all his feelings for you with it.

 

" _I don't need no money, fortune or fame._ _  
_ _I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim._ "

 

You only have eyes for him, crooning softly to you. He finishes the song, on one knee in front of you, kissing your hand as his friends hold the pose behind him and the guests cheer.

 

You help him up and fall into his arms, still shaken by his performance. His head on your shoulder, you hear him hum to your ear "Forever, my girl." And then, under the acclamations of the crowd, he kisses you.

 

This was the best day of your life and your husband just made it even better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt I received "I love your fics! Here's an idea for one: Taron and his groomsmen perform My Girl for his bride at their wedding.


End file.
